Love is Not a Mistake
by Moonlight1234
Summary: People make mistakes. But some have deadlier consequences.


**Author's Note: I Love this couple, just not as much I like Deeks. McGee, Deeks, DiNozzo, and Gibbs all get kidnapped...How would Gibbs and McGee survive DiNozzo and Deeks? ANYWAY! One-shot. I CAN SPELL KENSI'S NAME! Short story on Deeks' death. ONE CHAPTER! Did I spell 'wiz' right? No idea what kind of blood Deeks' has...Just thank goodness Twilight isn't with NCIS:LA...Twilight sucks...**

Kensi's POV

"Kensi, take the back. Oh, wear this," Deeks ordered as he threw me the bullet-proof vest.

"Wow, don't go bossing federal agents around _Detective_ Deeks," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. Deeks didn't even snap a comeback.

"Get to your positions!" He went to the front door. _Oh, well, I'll apologize later_. I sprinted to the back.

"Federal Agents! Freeze!" Echoed through out the building. Then I heard a bullet wiz by my head. I ducked behind some crates. I saw Deeks' hair above some crates. Good, he was alive...

"Deeks, shoot him!" I yelled, panicking. Then I realized,_ I_ had the clear shot. _I_ had the vest. He'd already moved.

"No..." I whispered. The man had a _machine-gun_. Deeks stood no chance... Deeks fired his Sig, right as the guy got off a hail of bullets. Two people fell to the ground. I raced to Deeks. Blood was welling out of him and pooling... I ripped off my jacket, and tried to staunch the blood flow.

"What...jealous of my beautiful...O- blood...want to...stop the..world from...seeing it..." His breath is fading.

"I did say your last words would be a joke. Sometimes, it seemss like that's all it was for you, a joke." I can't believe I'm saying what I hate about him as he could be dying...

"It was so much more..." His breathing is quieter and shallower. I grab my phone with my free hand, and called an ambulance. After I called them, I put the phone back and caressed his cheek.

"It was so...my beautiful...blood..." His breathing is quieter, and yet he's still joking. _That's Deeks for you, Kensi._

"Shut up, Deeks! For once, it will save your life!" He doesn't say anything. The paramedics take him away, and I sit on the ground, outside the building. Away from the crime-scene. Away from the blood...

"Kensi..." Sam says. "He's alive. He's at the hospital. He is _not_ stable; and you _may not_ visit him. But, I do understand what it's like, feeling like you've lost you're partner." Sam stares away.

"You didn't see it...You didn't...You didn't get him killed!I should've told him how I felt..." I lean on his shoulder. "If he dies, I'll never forgive myself!" I start sobbing uncontrolably.

"Don't worry; he won't die, and you shouldn't blame yourself! Blame gets nowhere, and you panicked. You made a mistake. That's human, You're human. We all make mistakes. Some worse than others." His advice isn't exactly helpful.

A phone rings._ Two_ phones ring. _Our_ phones.

"Oh, Sam, you don't think..." I can't say it. I won't say it.

"Don't think; listen!" He picks up his phone. "Sam," I pick up my phone.

"Special Agent Blye," I say.

"Miss Blye, we were told to call you on Mr. Deeks' condition..." Her voice is soothing. To me, it's infuriating.

"What happened?" _He'd better not be dead...I don't want any partner but him..._

"He died a few moments ago; I'm so sorry for your loss." She hangs up.

"No, you're not!" I snap at her, and put my head in her hands. "I should have been faster, or shot the man, or maybe warned him, or saved him, by making me go first... He didn't deserve to die this way." I start crying again.

"Yes, Kensi, he did. He died a national hero. You know what that means." He looks at me, expecting me to answer.

"Arlington Cemetery, Washington D.C.," I say._ Almost like a machine..._

**Three Days Later...**

The funeral is lowered to the ground, and then the men start leaving it down there. _To leave his bones and body to rot. To think, I'll never see his face, or tell him I loved him...The last thing I did was tease you, Marty, and I'm sorry. You meant so much more. You mean so much more._

I walk away, knowing I'll never find someone as deserving or loyal or awesome as him. But I'll try. As I walk away, I can almost hear his voice.

_"Good luck, Kensi, but I'm irreplaceable."_

"Yeah, but irresponsible too." I murmur under my breath, smiling.


End file.
